<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>American Apartments by AceSpace42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596671">American Apartments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace42/pseuds/AceSpace42'>AceSpace42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rehabilitation, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace42/pseuds/AceSpace42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Tord never left...The End never happened...everything was good...until on a stormy night, an accident happened. Involving a car...and Tord. Let's just say moving across the world while you were out for two months is not fun. At least your roommates got some apartments for you guys! But you're all the way in America...oh god, why America???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s), Matt (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s), OC/Canon - Relationship, Tom (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s), Tord (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>American Apartments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was by far one of the worst thunderstorms the UK had ever seen. The storm had barely started and already multiple streets had been closed down, and the rain was coming down hard enough to dim all the streetlights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tord swore he wasn’t going to be out this late, that he would be home before the storm hit, but time flew by and the storm hit hours before it was supposed to. This all lead to his current predicament: running through halfway flooded streets with no umbrella and practically blind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The perfect mix for an accident waiting to happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tord didn’t know a road was ahead of him, nor that a car was approaching. He couldn’t hear it over the rain, nor see the headlights through it. Not until the bumper and hood connected with his right side did he finally know there was a car.</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Tord eyes shot open, he was already confused. For starters only one of his eyes opened, his right eye simply wouldn’t, but he wouldn’t question it now.</p><p>His bigger question was where is he. From looking at the ceiling alone, he could figure out this was not his bedroom. The other thing that gave it away was this annoying beeping coming from his left side. When he looked he saw what was making the noise: A ECG machine, accompanied by a vital signs monitor and even a fucking oxygen mask (how did he not notice it until now?)</p><p>Shit he really didn’t want to be in a hospital. Why was he even in a hospital?</p><p>He went to sit up, only to be met with the realization that his right arm was gone. This sent him over the edge, his breathing quickening as panic overtook him. He didn’t know why he was here or why his arm was missing or why he couldn’t open his eye, but he was done with it.</p><p>Before he could start crying out of sheer panic, the door to the room creaked open, and the one person he needed to see more than ever entered the room.</p><p>“Tord?”</p><p>Tord looked at the door, and he had never been so happy to see green in his entire life. “Edd!” With that the floodgates opened, and Tord did not care that he was crying in front of his childhood best friend. Edd ran over to Tord the instant he saw the tears, letting the Norwegian cling to him. “Edd what happened to me? Why am I here? What’s going on?”</p><p>Edd sighed. “It’s a lot Tord.” The Brit walked over to the door, grabbing a chair that sat nearby and carried it over to the hospital bed. He placed it down near the bed before sitting in it himself. “Where exactly do I start?”</p><p>“Start with why I’m here!” Tord hadn’t meant to yell that, it just happened. Thankfully Edd wasn’t offended by the Norwegian raising his voice, he just nodded.</p><p>“Well for starters, you’ve been in a coma for about two months.” Tord starred bewildered at the Brit. He’s been in a coma for two fucking months? He just stayed quiet as Edd continued. “I don’t know if you remember, but the night of that really bad rainstorm you got hit by a car. Apparently the driver didn’t see you, and I guess you didn’t see the car until it was to late.”</p><p>Tord nodded. The events from that night were finally coming back to him. “That still doesn’t explain why I’m here, or why I’m missing my arm.”</p><p>“Well not only did getting hit by the car knock you the fuck out, but it also broke your entire arm.” Tord’s eye widened. “And you also got your entire eye fucked up when you landed. You looked like a prop dead body apparently.” Tord grimaced. “Yeah, you were bad. They had to do so much surgery on you, then they transferred you to an American hospital, don’t ask me why they did.”</p><p>Tord ran a hand through his hair. This was a lot to take in. He just learned that his right arm was amputated, his eyeball probably removed, and he was moved halfway across the planet. How crazier could this get?</p><p>“Don’t worry though, we all followed your unconscious ass.”</p><p>Tord’s eye widened. “Wait, we?”</p><p>Edd nodded. “Me, Matt, and Tom. Who else would be crazy enough to come with you to America?”</p><p>The Norwegian pointed at Edd. “You have a point.” Edd shrugged, it was that shrug that said ‘I know’. Tord put his hand down on the bed, and he looked at what once was his right arm. It was barely a stump, it consisted of just his shoulder and an inch of his upper arm. He let out a sigh before looking back at Edd. “When can I leave?”</p><p>Edd shrugged again. “You’ll probably have to stay for a while. There’s apparently a lot of shit the doctors have to do now that your awake, and don’t even get me started on the rehabilitation.”</p><p>Tord groaned. He really, <strong>really</strong> didn’t wanna be here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapters really short, hopefully this is just a one time deal, it’s kinda just to establish everything, y’know? Hopefully you all enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>